Computer system manufacturers often employ multiple configurations of processors, memory, and motherboards. The different configurations are used to satisfy the different requirements of varying market segments. For example, more powerful systems can include two or more processors and have provisions for a large amount of installed RAM. Similarly, more specialized computer systems can include specialized provisions for special function integrated circuit components, such as graphics accelerators, media processor chips, high-speed input output chips, and the like.
As new configurations of processors, memory, and the like are introduced, computer system manufacturers need to ensure the correct chip set configuration and programming information is incorporated into each new system prior to that system being completed and shipped. Failure to correctly match processor and/or memory configuration with chip set programming can lead to faulty operation, or complete failure, of the computer system.
Configuring chip set programming for computer system graphics processor units (GPUs) can be particularly problematic for computer system manufacturers. GPUs typically have a much greater number of processor type and memory configurations in comparison to the CPU of a computer system. Different versions of a GPU can vary significantly with respect to the capabilities and features implemented. Such variations can include the number and type of integrated circuit dies built within the GPU (e.g., DRAMs, etc.), the type of operations supported by the GPU, and the like. These different versions impact other components which must function with the GPU or CPU. These variations of configuration must be tracked by the computer system manufacturer.
Consequently, tracking GPU configuration to ensure correct BIOS load out is an important task for computer system manufacturers. GPU configuration tracking information must be maintained and used by the manufacturer to ensure the correct chip set programming information is used with a given GPU configuration. For example, different GPU versions function with video BIOS chips (e.g., mounted on the motherboard) in different manners and support different functions and/or features. Consequently, computer system manufacturers must track what type of GPU goes with what type of motherboard, and in turn, is matched with what version of video BIOS (basic input output system) programming and/or what type of video BIOS chip. This added burden of matching components (e.g., GPU version with video BIOS version) and ensuring the correct programming information is loaded into BIOS ROM imposes an additional cost on system manufacturers, and is a significant source of error and unreliability.
Thus what is required is a device that can ensure the correct version of BIOS programming is loaded with a given GPU configuration. What is required is an interface device that eliminates the burden of matching components with different processor versions.